


Turbulence of Tuesday

by Cheshire37



Series: A Week's War [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: The battle was far from over. A hunt was on for the evil that caused such turmoil with venomous bread crumbs. They were determined to bring the enemy to justice for their fallen angel. (PART II of A Week's War) (Chapter 4 was before Season 4 Ep. 3. Published 10/23)





	1. Awakening Nightmare (2 AM)

\- - - Chapter 1: Awakening Nightmare (2 AM)

Once again their gowns and scrubs were ripped off to be dumped in the trash. Once again their hero was at peace of a somewhat painless slumber, they hoped. The first hour of a new day and they hadn't handled very well each time the machine's long death tone had rang through their ears. Too many to count of those.

"She's stable." Amelia spoke as she saw her boss in a new set of jeans, with the old ones tossed in with the scrubs too blood stained for their liking. Alex had just thrown on a tank as Lena had just got out of the shower with Susan tossing her a towel. "She's stable, her pulse is steady." Hamilton repeated as she knelt down to the Director looking in Alex's eyes. "We got the rest out of her Alex."

"You sure?" They had been in this position already and this had been the third time they'd dealt with this in 24 hours. She nodded taking one of Danvers' hands. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Without you guys I don't think I would have been able to accomplish these tasks. I've been in medicine and the medical field for almost a decade and this terrified the hell out of me Alex."

"It scared all of us too." Lena spoke up with the towel around her body to stand behind the locker door as she dropped it to grab her clothes out. "I never want to see Kara in that position again...and I swear to god if my family had anything to do with this I'll…"

"We are all on the same page Lena." Susan added. "Though, with your mother and brother behind bars, I'm wondering who had helped him." The Luthor sighed shaking her head finishing dressing. "Do you guys need...coffee or donuts or something?"

Alex chuckled at that combing out her hair at the sink drying it to get it to calm down some. "What's so funny?"

"If my sister were in this room she'd be taking you up on the sweets, or hell flying to some part of the world for them for us and her."

"Alex…" The three women heard the sobbing at the lockers. Lena had both arms up against them her head down and body trembling. Alex set the hairdryer down and walked over putting a hand on the woman's back feeling the racked sobs coming from her. "I can't lose her Alex. I just...I just found her." She pulled Lena off the lockers turned her around and wrapped her arms around her with the tough as nails take no bullshit business woman that was nothing of those but a person broken from the pain inflicted on her best friend. "I can't Alex…"

"I know." She spoke softly and assuringly stroking Lena's hair as she shook from how hard she was crying. "I know Lena. Listen, my sister is so strong. She will pull through this." Alex hoped and prayed she was right because she'd dealt with far too many close calls since yesterday. Kara's heart had stopped several times and each time it did pieces of her own stopped too. "Have faith okay?" Lena pulled back wiping her eyes then saw a tissue box tossed to her out of the corner of her eye which Alex caught for her to hold. She took a couple tissues from it to wipe her face and blow her nose. "That reminds me…" Danvers opened her own locker taking out her sister's phone. "Here."

"What…"

"Do you want to know how much you mean to my sister?" Lena nodded with a tinge of curiosity. "Her screen pass for her phone, do you know it?" The Luthor shook her head. "Here." Alex pointed it out. "L3E/\N0A7." She looked at the phone and punched in what Alex told her as the screen unlocked and a song's ringtone played.

\- - - "Can I Be Him" 

"You walked into the room and now my heart's been stolen,

You took me back in time to when I was not broken..

Now you're all I want, and I knew it from the very first moment..

Cause a light came on when I heard that song, and I want you to sing it again…"

\- - - 

"Oh my god…" Lena felt her heart hammering as she put a hand over her mouth.

"I guess I was the idiot, to not see what my sister was feeling. I saw her write that code out on a piece of scratch paper and at first I didn't see what it was. Then she left it on my counter by accident, and...I finally saw it." Alex punched it into her phone on a text to the woman whom saw her own light up in the locker taking it. "See it?" Lena looked at it closely then turned her phone around gasping. "Now...let's get back on focus right?" She nodded to store that info away for later.

"So what do we do now?" Lena asked not wanting to leave Kara's side again. Alex looked in her eyes and nodded. "I'll stay with her."

"Aaron and his team will stay with her and you. I know...I wish you could come out too but.." Alex set the box down on the bench and took both of Lena's hands. "I want you here. For her, for me. Be by her side. Be that hero that she has always believed you to be." Lena smiled nodding.

"I can do that." Alex released her hands then pointed in her locker. "Wha…"

"I modified your model and mine. These should give a little more of a kick if someone fucks with us." They both grinned. "More toys is good right?"

"Okay, when do I get mine?" Susan chimed in with both women laughing giving thumbs up to her. Vasquez's eyes widened and she got a huge smile. "Really?"

"In Alex's lab. Go on, tell me if I need to making any modifications okay?" Lena informed her and the agent booked it out to run to the Director's lab. "Haha, I think she's excited."

"Ladies?" Both women turned to the doctor just as they heard "OH FUCK YES!" come from the lab. "I am going to check on Supergirl and make sure the lamps are working. Did you two want to come before you head out for the hunt Director." Alex and Lena both nodded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He was cleaning up yet another mess made from the damage that had almost been fully repaired from yesterday. That team had worked quick, but electrical and the internal end hadn't really been touched yet. Painting and touch up had to wait too. The desks and computers however the DEO had graciously replaced themselves which James was grateful.

"How's ponytail doing Olsen?" Snapper walked up with surprisingly two cups of coffee handing his boss at the moment one. James took it.

"Since when do you work this early in the morning? Last time I checked she was fine. Lena is with her." He grumbled sipping his caffeine.

"Since our place got hit by a crash and landing Supergirl. Aren't you two.."

"Doubt it anymore. Hell, I don't think I can even call her a friend now. She's my boss, that's it."

"What crawled up your ass to make you go anti-Luthor all of a sudden?" James looked at the man and snarled and just that noise made Snapper walk away mumbling. "Go wake up on the right side of the fucking coffin Olsen!"

"Fuck you." He grumbled sipping his coffee again. He looked around then said fuck it and walked out of the building and down to the parking garage where his bike was. James had just gotten off the elevator to the garage heading over to his baby when he heard a female voice speak out to him.

"That's a mighty fine piece you got there." He looked over as a warm brunette with streaks of red in her flowing shoulder length hair walked over in quite the gorgeous outfit and his eyes caught her baby blue ones. "Personalized?"

James nodded and couldn't help but glance along her nice shoulders where part of her burgundy blouse had draped off one to the low cut end of it revealing her beautiful cleavage to down her curvy body where she'd tucked in the shirt in a fine tight pair of black jeans to linger down with a set of black high heels. She was stunningly drop dead gorgeous.

"Actually yes. A friend of mine did the custom chrome." He spoke setting his small black duffel bag down to hold out his hand. "Olsen, James.." She smirked taking it shaking it.

"Olsen James huh?" He ran a hand through his hair looking stupid. "Nice to meet you James. I assume that's your first name."

"Yeah, sorry...long day. What has you out this early?"

"Mackenzee, Kayla." He laughed. "Kayla's the first." He nodded. "Care to...go for coffee or something? Deadline on story and I'd rather not procrastinate so I decided to stay late, well now early."

"How bout a drink? I get that. I'm filling in for my boss so..." She smiled beautifully and he was already hooked. "If that isn't too brask to ask you for that...which I did."

"Not at all? Does your bike hold two?" He grinned walking away and over to a set of lockers in the garage spinning his combination on the lock to open it and retrieve a second helmet. "My my he's prepared. I like that in a man." James walked back over grinning holding it out to her. "How prepared are you?"

She took it then reached up to drag a set of nicely manicured nails along his cheek then up over his ear grazing down the back of it as her thumb ran down the front. Kayla leaned up to whisper in his ear kissing it softly which made him put his head down. Her other hand ran right over his crotch teasingly making James groan. "So prepared indeed." She pulled back to turn and look at his helmet. "Nice design."

"Oh thanks. My buddy did the artwork on it." James got his shit together and swallowed hard slightly then secured the bag in the inner compartment under the seat of his bike. "I even had him hardwire a bluetooth set up so I didn't have to worry about a dreaded phone call while riding."

"Did you? That's smart." She saw his back turned slipping the chip out from her sleeve as it slid to her fingers where she slipped it over his earpiece chip wiping her thumb over it as it blended in with the black lining. "I love this artwork. He do requests?" He turned smiling then chuckling as she handed him the helmet.

"I can see if he's available for ya." James handed her the other helmet again as both of them put their protective helmets on. "He does alot of custom bikes, gear, and car designs." He explained as he threw his protective shield vest on then his jacket. "Have you rode before?"

"What?" Kayla asked securing the strap on her helmet.

"Hold on." James spoke a little louder putting the key in his bike to turn on both bluetooths in the helmets as they linked up to his system of the dash. "Hear me now?"

"Crystal." She nodded. James got on his bike then held out a gloved hand for her.

"Have you ridden before?"

"Oh yeah. I own one. A ninja." She took his hand to mount the bike behind him. "Can we stop by my truck?" He nodded. "I can grab my jacket."

"No problem." He took off carefully not charging the speed too high yet. "Let me know where your truck is."

"Down and out to the left and three cars over by the fence." Kayla told him. "The dark green one." James whistled as they pulled up. "I have some chrome of my own." She laughed getting off the bike going to her truck.

"Mighty good looking truck there. Who did the metal work?"

"My brother." Kayla smiled flipping up her visor with her eyes darkening slightly with delicious plans for Mr. Olsen. She grabbed her shoulder bag and phone throwing her dark green jacket that was almost black on unlocking the screen to her phone going to the app on her phone. "He does quite a bit of chrome work on vehicles for a company." She told him over the com system they were linked to. Kayla clicked on the bluetooth device that came up as Guard-2 on the list. "Hey James?"

"Yeah?" He answered watching her sway her hips for him on the way back to his bike where all his attention was.

"Like the view?" She smirked clicking on the small device in her pocket before pulling her hand out adjusting her jacket.

"Mmm yes. You were asking me something?" He felt her slide behind him as her arms came around his body with her hands sliding into the pockets of his jacket. James had no idea where the thought came from but man did he want her to mount him.

"James Olsen…" She spoke and his body stiffened with his ears slightly ringing as he shook his head then relaxed with the ringing gone. "Tell me who you also are."

"Guardian. Protector of this city." James responded with a slight droned voice.

"Human. Guardian. You are my guardian now James. Take me back to your place, and show me your suit. I want you to let me upgrade it." Kayla told him and he nodded taking off out of the parking lot to his place. "On the way to your place, tell me everything about the DEO and Supergirl." She smiled under the helmet as he unleashed all the information he had on the agency and his ex friend and ex. Kayla had her hooks in the dark knight of National City and soon he'd be a part of the new Cadmus to kill Supergirl...


	2. Close to the Chest

\- - - - Chapter 2: Close to the Chest (Clock's Strike of 4 AM)

She took position, where somehow she knew she was meant to stay and set her beverage down on the desk. Her emeralds watched the rise and fall of Kara's chest gazing as the woman slept calmly and without the pains that had been inflicted on her finally. She smiled and couldn't help but let her eyes linger over all of what she'd never got to see before, as Danvers and as Supergirl. To say she wasn't surprised her best friend was absolutely breathtaking did no justice to all of the view she got now.

The blonde was in a pair of boxers and a sports bra so she could soak up as much of the sun lamp's rays as possible but the material over her was like a tease for Lena. Looking away she felt herself blush shaking her head smiling, grabbing her phone and going to her search engine. It had donned on her she hadn't yet got to hear the rest of the song that had been on Kara's phone. Sure she could just go into the woman's playlists but that was like a bridge of privacy to her. After all, she already felt like that line had been slightly crossed over but she was a business woman and she respected the privacy factor.

Lena punched in the lyrics on the bar and clicked the enter button on her phone. Her eyes went wide instantly. She went further and clicked on a youtube video of the lyrics and played it turning up the volume some accidentally skipping part of it.

"Shit.." She cursed but the minute she let where she had hit play she had put a hand over her mouth.

\- - - "Can I Be Him"

"I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you,

If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no no..

I wanna dry those tears,

Kiss those lips,

It's all that I've thinking about..

'Cause a light came on,

When I heard that song,

...and I want you to sing it again…."

\- - - 

Lena looked over to the beautiful blonde angel that was basking in the incredible glow of the sun lamps hue. She took her hand from her face and clicked on the play button after pausing it looking away unaware of the lips that had opened smiling.

\- - - 

"I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me.."

\- - - 

She spun her head around to where that angel had begun to sing for her and she noticed Kara's eyes still closed but that heavenly smile was there.

\- - Kara - - 

"Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me…

When the lights come on, and I'm on my own,

Will you be there to sing it again?" 

\- - - 

"Kara…" Lena felt the tears run down her face almost instantly and when the blonde's head turned and her gorgeous unearthly blues caught her emerald ones she was beyond bespelled.

\- - Kara - - 

"Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories…

Can I be him…"

\- - - 

"Why do you have to make me cry darling.." She sniffled to chuckle wiping her eyes then she saw an arm lift up and off the sunbed with a hand turned upright fingers opened up. "Oh Kara…"

"Don't cry Lee. It's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry." The concern in her voice Lena had to instantly take away and she scooted the chair closer taking that hand offered squeezing it with her own. "Are you okay?"

"Am I…" She laughed rolling her eyes trying not to cry again. "Am I okay? You are the one I should be asking that to." She set her other hand over the one she held. "How are you?"

"Sore but...I feel like my cells are regenerating again." Kara looked away and up and the fear and sadness in her eyes instantly caught the Luthor's. "Does she hate me?"

"Who?"

"Alex. Does she hate me Lena?" The woman couldn't even fathom why on earth Kara would think that. Did she know that she'd been recorded? What did she know? What did she remember? "I'll understand if she does…" Neither of them were aware of the figure in the doorway.

"I could never ever hate you Kar." Alex approached as both women turned to see her walk up. "Susan is taking my place out in the field. She thinks it's best if I stay here and look over my baby sister." She pulled up the other chair and Lena took the hand over Kara's own off so Alex could put one of her own over her sister's. "You didn't deserve one damn thing that monster did to you do you hear me?"

"You…" Kara looked away shutting her eyes with nothing but tension filling her face. "You saw?"

"We both did." Lena added knowing it wasn't what Kara needed right now and when she looked at Alex she saw the woman mouth 'What the fuck are you doing' and the older sister had right to ask that so she clarified. "I think to keep that from you would be wrong. But what was done to you wasn't right either."

"You have always believed yourself to be this dark person that can't run away from her last name." Kara began with tears slipping out the corners of her shut eyes. "But that is where we aren't that different. My last name dispatched the wrong justice and it got my planet destroyed. My last name brought danger to all of you. My blood brought danger to you. I have to live with the sins of my family every day. My own family tried to kill my sister…"

"Kara…" Alex interrupted needing to. "I killed your Aunt." Lena looked into the Director's eyes for confirmation to what she said. Alex nodded. "I killed Astra and you didn't hate me."

"You had to Alex. She was going to kill J'onn." Kara tried to sound strong through that response but deep down it still hurt. She often wondered if there had been another way, but if Alex hadn't her Aunt may have killed her sister and Kara would have committed murder just to avenge her. "I tried to hurt you, kill you on red k…"

"No." Alex got up instantly and reached over snatching her sister by the chin forcing her to face her and Kara's eyes opened to look into the Director's solid ones. "You were drugged. I don't blame you for that. Don't you ever think I do." She broke contact to look at Lena whom had been quite surprised by the information but she understood even more. Alex looked back and into Kara's eyes locking her own on them. "My family tried to kill you. That is no family to me. That is nothing what family is Kar. Remember? El Mayarah."

"Stronger Together." Lena spoke softly adding with both women looking at her. "Lex's files had it in there. I wanted to know and then I heard it mentioned by Winn at one point here. We ARE Stronger Together."

"Lena is right Kar. Now...I need to ask you some...things.." Alex nodded to the Luthor whom stood up gripping Kara's hand tightly. "What do you remember?" Neither of them expected the floodgates to burst through then. They'd never heard Kara cry so hard ever in all the years of knowing her..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dark blues of intense lust peered over his body after dismounting him when he'd passed out from sexual exhaustion. He was quite the stud between the sheets, well...all over his apartment was a better description of their playtime. Kayla glanced at the clock on the microwave as she walked in buck naked to his kitchen impressed by the sheer organized and cleanliness of his place. She smiled seeing the dial turn over to five. She'd let him sleep for a little longer.

Kayla walked over to her bag to retrieve the little black rectangular box from it setting it on the counter untying the straps on it pulling back the lid. She chuckled softly and quietly as she pulled out the small syringe shaking the liquid in it that had the wire-like little chip in the tube. There lain the problem, he was only sleeping and poking the stallion would wake him right up. She set the syringe back down.

"Guess I'll have to use the ace up my sleeve." She snickered reaching back into her bag to retrieve the dropper and small vial filled with a dark mixture. Kayla licked her lips unscrewing the tiny cap then putting the dropper in it to fill it. Putting the cap back on she held the dropper and walked back down the hall to the bedroom to quietly approach the head of the bed and ever so gently tilt the man's head back. "Three drops in each nostril should do it." She whispered as she squeezed the ball then decided to go with four. Better safe than sorry.

Kayla stepped back instantly as she heard him suck in air through his nose seeing his head move slightly with an arm raising up but then a groan released from his lips and that arm dropped immediately. Ten more minutes and the drug would take full effect. Retreating back to the kitchen she waited out the time frame going to his fridge for a beer opening it inside to avoid any unnecessary noises smiling setting the cap down on the shelf bringing the bottle to her lips. Nothing wrong with a little drink beforehand. Kayla pulled one the small wipe packets from the box to assist with when she needed to find a vein for her plan.

She paid attention to the time setting the bottle down after taking another big drink grabbing the syringe and going back to his bedroom. Just to make sure he was completely out Kayla set down the syringe out of his view and turned on his alarm on his clock with the music blaring to life from the radio. He didn't even flinch. "Hmm hmm perfect." She adjusted it to a station of her liking, hard rock, opened the packet retrieving the wipe and grabbed the syringe uncapping the bigger needle. Now was the fun part.

Kayla turned the man's head and wiped an area on the side of his forehead right near the hairline. When she saw a vein pop she grinned pushed on the plunger twice as the needle squirted out some then lowered it to the nice little vein she saw chuckling as she sung to the lyrics of one of her favorite Ozzy songs. "Mmmmm one obedient Cadmus soldier coming right up." She pierced his skin slipping the needle deeper then pressed on the plunger injecting his skull with the drug and the slender needlelike programming wire chip. "Now, one little half hour for it to attach fully to your brain stud...and you'll be mine for good."

She pulled the needle out once all of it was injected and then wiped the area with a tissue seeing a little blood drip down and she dabbed that too pressing over the area waiting for the blood to stop. It was a side effect of using a much thicker needle but it was the only way she could get the chip into him. Them's the breaks. Kayla hummed another tune as she watched the clock on his radio then tossed the syringe across the room climbing back over the bed to straddle his body and awaken his rather well sized friend. The drug wouldn't disturb that part of him in the least. Once he woke up she'd be ready and he'd be raring to go for another round of fun and more. Kayla and Cadmus owned his ass now.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seven in the morning had rolled around and Vasquez and the teams out on patrol were coming up empty on the hunt for their two escaped prisoners. They had just pulled into an abandoned factory when one of their vehicles windows had shattered from a rather heavy duty weapon's round with the piece of shrapnel falling between two agents in the jeep. Susan watched a soldier pick it up and show it to her and she snarled to hear her teams slam on the breaks after spinning their vehicles sideways to cover them all from any other gunfire.

Vasquez kicked open the door grabbing her fully charged alien rifle engaging her suit as the armor covered her and one of her team grumbled he wanted one too.

"Agent Vasquez...the man firing is one of ours!" One of the agents yelled and she grit her teeth under the mask cursing. "What do we do?!"

"Who else is there?" She spun around to position her gun over the dash firing back.

"Three total! One of ours two of theirs!" He fired too as did the rest of his team.

"We have the TR-7 in ours boss! We can load it and fire that with a gas projectile!"

"Do it!" Susan called out firing again praying that she didn't shoot her own agent. They hoped it wouldn't come to that but just as she saw two of her agents prepare to fire all three that had been firing at them put their hands on their heads and stepped forward getting on their knees to surrender. That's when she noticed the other two beside the agent were navy. "Hold fire! Shit...I don't think those other two are Cadmus.."

"Don't shoot! Please!"

"We thought you were them! Those Cadmin freaks!"

"Vasquez?! It's Jirach Ma'am!" The agent called out getting onto his stomach as they all came out from behind the vehicles surrounding the three with guns aimed. "I don't know…"

"We have something here that will help get your heads clear boys. Tony, have you seen any of them since?"

"No Agent Vasquez." He spoke as all three of them willingly put their hands behind their backs to be cuffed. "I saw a woman though. She was the one that made my head start to throb. I had to rip out my com. Sorry."

"Could you explain to me who you guys are?" One of the soldiers spoke as they hoisted him and the other two up to their feet. "I appreciate ya not killing us."

"We can explain everything to you at base. Listen, could I get your names?" Susan asked with both men nodding.

"Lieutenant Daniel Purinn. This is Sergeant Ron Hurgo." He let her know. "Thank you for coming for us ma'am." Susan groaned.

"Special Agent Vasquez, no more ma'am got it?" Both men chuckled nodding. "We will check out your credentials at base but...you only had the weapons?"

"We woke up and found them and when we heard you roll up we assumed you were the ones that jumped us. Sorry about that Special Agent Vasquez. My apologies for firing on you. Our radios, our phones, all our communication devices were gone when we woke. No transportation was here. We figured stay put and Tony let us know he was an agent but couldn't specify anything else."

"Let's get you loaded up in our van and I'll ride with you and fill you in on what I can. Let's go agents!" Everyone saddled up to return to the DEO with the three they'd detained and rescued.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their eyes were scanning all ten of their monitors where they had their cameras set up clicking their glasses together to snicker and gleam at the chaos they had made. It had been far too easy to disassemble their organized agency and Jeremiah grumbled slightly at the filthy animal his daughter had a hand on.

"Relax Jeremiah. Soon she'll be back at your side and be working with us to destroy that disgusting creature." Kayla shared turning her head with blue eyes filling with pride as a suited up Guardian approached them unmasked stepping behind her to wrap his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Been a good boy James?"

"I showed our men how my suit works. They should have something similar up in a few hours. I also gave them some tips on the weapons. The rounds I stole from the DEO should give us an up on the disgusting kryptonian. They didn't even question me when I went in." He smiled and tossed Jeremiah a box about as big as his gloves and the man grinned to see that it was lead. "That's the new batch of kryptonite. Seems not all of their agency trusts aliens."

"Good. I will give this to my chemists to work on immediately. Anything else?"

"Oooooo brought me a present did you?" Kayla smiled as James unwrapped his arms from her to take the sheath off his back and open it up. She grabbed the handle and laughed as she slid it out of the case running her fingers along the green blade. "I like it."

"Thought you would baby. Want to know something funny?"

"What?" She turned to him kissing him and he quickly returned that kiss to break it smiling to her like she was everything to him.

"That sword is what Jeremiah's daughter had used to try to kill that ugly mutt."

"My my I love your present even more. Maybe we can add the new formula of kryptonite on it to strengthen it."

"Anything you want Kayla. Shall I go back and gather anything else?"

"Nah. This is perfect." She smiled stroking the blade. Everything was going even better then they had planned. "Do me a favor though honey...get Kent to come to one of our locations for you. We need to get one varmint out of the way first." It was Jeremiah's turn to laugh then as he offered his mug to Cadmus' Guardian.

"Why thank you Jeremiah." James took it taking a sip as his eyes widened, with the other man nodding. "Is this Hawaiian?"

"You guessed it. I have a friend in imports. Gets me the good kono."

"I'll stick with my whiskey boys thank you." All three of them laughed to watch the cameras monitors. The DEO was absolutely clueless to their location and preparations. Soon they'd know and by the time they did, it would be too late..


	3. Edging Coherency (10 AM)

\- - - - Chapter 3: Edging Coherency (10 AM)

The Director stepped from the med bay, grateful for the increased security and Dr. Hamilton's request she step out for a while. Two invasive procedures, three tests and several ruthless results of violent infliction were far too much for even the leader of the DEO. How the CEO had been able to keep a steady enough stomach after everything, she'd have to ask later. The fact Lena hadn't really left her sister's side through all of it spoke volumes to Alex of whom she was. Speaking of..

"Need my nausea pills Alex?" Lena approached holding out a sprite she'd got from the break room vending machine but the agent declined. "I think it would do you some good to put something in your stomach besides coffee which doesn't seem to be helping." Alex took what was offered unscrewing the cap taking a slow deep sip of the soda. "She's resting."

"Good." She took another sip noticing Lena's hand come up and rest on her arm. "Let's go in the other room. I need to put on the static for what I'm about to say." Lena followed Alex, two doors over and the Director shut the door turning on the fans. "I...he fucking…"

"I know. I know." Lena started careful of her wording so as to not further piss off the woman whom was already tinkering on that level of murderous intention. "Right now Alex, she needs her big sister to be strong and...I know that's difficult after everything that was done and the results spoken…" Alex growled and the noise made Lena stop her words dead in her tracks.

"He damaged her insides so much Lena, that she can't have children! The Nth metal shards did the damage and the kryptonite in my ex fucking father's blood destroyed any chance of her EVER giving birth Lena! We had to inject her with three sedatives just to get in and purge her stomach of every last molecule of it!" Alex took two more sips then snarled and threw the bottle against the wall making the contents splash all over it and the floor. "That man...no...that MONSTER raped my little sister!"

"Alex…" It was killing Lena to stay strong and she had tried to be the solid one the stable one but the tape played back in her mind and she fell to her knees crumbling and curling with sobs racking her body. "No….no more…"

"Lena...shit…" Alex fell to her knees and reached out to gather the woman in her arms which brought her laying on her side and both women clung to each other letting all of their pain their sorrow out draining away the anger that had filled them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

James looked at his phone as he stood in simple business attire looking at the monitors of the warehouse belonging to a company's private agency. He looked up smiling as he saw through the window the flash of red and blue in the air turning away as he heard the man land with his footsteps approaching the open doors knowing he had walked in.

"Jimmy, what seems to be the emergency? Is my cousin in troub…" The windows were instantly covered with metal sheets dropping over the sun's rays; Clark had noticed the four lines on the floor too late and before he could grasp what had happened those lines had disappeared with four prison walls surrounding him and a massive metal slab dropped over them completely trapping him in the cage. "WHAT THE HELL JAMES?!" But when the man turned to him he froze dead in his tracts by the hideous evil smile on the man's face. "James?"

"Bravo! Well done!" A female yelled out and suddenly the darkness of the room lit up with a red glow and instantly Superman felt his strength deteriorating making him drop to his knees as several men started toward him from all different directions wearing glowing green rocks on necklaces increasing the sickly feeling invading his body. Even worse, they each had a gloved hand out with guns aimed at him and that's when he saw the hoses attached to the back of them.

"James...what…"

"Shut the fuck up you dog!" He shouted raising his hand with a fist closed. "That's right Clark...or should I say Kal-El. These men have something special for you." James smirked and opened his hand with all the agents around the cage firing the rounds at Superman with each needle tip easily piercing his suit and flesh and the burn of the tips made Clark howl from sheer pain. "Finish him."

"Ja...mes…" His blue eyes caught each hose connected to the rounds that had sunk into him. He was too weak to reach up and tug them out between the red sunlight and the kryptonite on the men surrounding him. Then the hoses began to fill with a glowing red liquid and his eyes widened trying to find some kind of strength but every gun aimed on him was fired over and over and over and that's when he realized it was increasing the flow power of what had started to inject into his body.

They continued to fire forcing more and more of the red formula into the alien whom had went from howling to gasping to screaming in such intense agony. As more was pumped into him his body fell forward now weakly on his knees with his hands and elbows on the cold Nth metal cell floor. They listened as his whimpers became groans then grunts and finally savage roars and howls. The man was clueless to the woman whom approached the cage with the small animal tranq style gun loaded with two projectiles. She smiled and aimed right into the man's ear firing one round as the caged animal howled whimpering but unable to even move with how weak he was. Going around to the other side she did the same to his other ear then stepped back dropping the gun whistling to get his attention.

Kayla held up a small remote device in her hand showing it to the helpless caged thing. She started laughing at him when his head tilted to the side and that's when she hit the switch. Instantly the man's body bucked up back onto just his knees clenching the sides of his head as the most painful of piercing noises shot through his hearing and echoed into his skull. She watched as his body dropped to the cage floor in the most pathetic of heaps.

"Did it work?" James asked walking over as the men around the cage pulled back yanking the hoses back which ripped the needles right out of the imprisoned dog. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife whom turned to kiss him deeply then break it nodding holding up the device. "Should I go prepare his meal?"

"Go get our little captive DEO mutt. I'll finish up here." Kayla smiled as she slipped her single headset over her ear adjusting the microphone piece. "Goodbye Superman." She flipped up the dial and watched the caged thing grunt and growl on the floor. "Get up you mutt!" She ordered in the mic grinning deviously as he got up as commanded on his hands and knees. He looked up with eyes a burning yellow with what sounded like a snarl from a rabid wolf and howl more of what a kicked hyena would call out with. "That's it. What a good boy you are. Hungry?" His simple bob of a head was confirmation enough and her men drug the restrained DEO agent to the cage. "You won't dare harm your owners. They are bringing you your meal. Be a good boy and lay down."

James snickered as he watched two of their men approach the cage with the struggling kicking bound agent. He saw how the animal dared not get up when his gorgeous wife and boss pushed the button on her device which lowered one side of cage's bars as they tossed the DEO agent in. Then the cage wall went back up and the animal inside began to snarl and growl sniffing the air.

"Turn off the red sun lights!" He ordered their men whom did as they were asked and instead the room was filled with a yellow glow far from the lights of the sun. "Now what?"

"Hehe...watch." Kayla smiled enjoying her new pet that tilted his head side to side snarling and growling with the agent wiggling his restrained body. She'd purposely kept the gag off him.

"Superman! Superman...help me! Get these off me!" That's when she really broke out into full laughter and the agent stilled shaking.

"Tear his body apart and eat his insides!" Snarls and growls became grunting barks and the formula he'd been injected with along with the animal blood made him salivate and attack the bound human. Kayla laughed even louder as the man screamed out begging him to stop but the sharp nails and savage wild hunger tore through Kent's mind and body as he listened to her voice and only hers. She was his master, his owner. He was starving for meat and with the canine teeth filling his mouth he easily bit and tore through the body for his feasting.

"Any of you boys feel sick to your stomach go ahead and step out!" James barked as the screams from the agent in the cage finally quit. He watched not even phased by the brutal bloodshed in the cage. It was pure entertainment. James kissed his woman on the side of her head. "How'd you get his body to change?" Kayla chuckled.

"Three bloods. Boar, hyena and wolf. With every ounce of what we pumped into his veins it mutated his blood easily. He's nothing but the animal we believed him to always be now. His human voice is gone. We've ripped every fake bit of humanity he pretended to have from his brain. My voice is all he hears, so...if you are gonna feed him let me know. I'd rather not see you chewed up handsome."

"Hmm hmm, I appreciate that. Man...he's still gorging on the man's body."

"I only commanded him to eat the man's internals. But….he's still hungry so let him feast. It builds his protein levels. We can feed the other agent to him soon. I love how his savage thrashing tore apart the remains of that putrid red and blue suit. Now...it's stained with the blood of the agent. I'll have him tear the rest off and piss on it for the cameras. The city will get the full show along with the tape we have of his cousin. Not even the DEO is aware of that recording yet."

"It will be perfect." James laughed kissing his wife again with them both shaking from laughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Both women had succumbed to the slumber their bodies requested, oblivious to the one their worn figures rested by that was now sitting up with her unearthly blues gazing over them both with a smile and torn expression over her face. They needed the sleep and Kara was about to let that continue until the chime of the noon clock hit and Susan came running in yelling for the Director unaware that both Lena and Alex had been sleeping, now fully awake by Vasquez's shouting. One grumbled and one groaned but their eyes locked on the tablet Susan held.

"Vasquez….my sleep ogre wants to tear you apart for interrupting the craving zzzzs it needs." Alex grumbled again until her seconding in command handed her the device. "What is…."

"Alex what is…" Lena was about to begin but then heard an alert through the tablet about an important broadcast message..

* * * Broadcast

"We just received word from our director and chief of new evidence of an alien lie from our own justice of red and blue, Supergirl. Listeners please be advised what you are about to hear is in no way censored so please be advised. This is straight from the source from our anonymous distributor."

"Ohhhhh Stop!"

"Say it! SAY what you DID to MY DAUGHTER!"

"Tell him what you did! What you deserve!"

"OOHHHH STOP! I did it! OHHH I DID IT!"

"TELL him what you did to his daughter!"

"You RAPED her DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Didn't you!"

"OWWWWW! YES! I RAPED HER! OHHHH IT HURTS!"

"TELL HIM!"

"OWWWWW OHHHH ARGGHHHHH I DID IT! UUGGGHHHH OWWWWW! OHHHH NO! NOT THAT! I DID IT OKAY! I OWWW! I DID IT! I RAPED YOUUUURRRR DAUGHTERRRRR!"

"THAT'S IT! TAKE IT ALL BITCH! TAKE WHAT YOU DID!"

"TELL US, TELL HIM TO RAPE YOU LIKE YOU DID TO HIS DAUGHTER! TELL HIM HOW YOU DESERVE IT!""

"OHHHH I DESERVVVVV IT AARRRR….AAAHHHHHHH!"

"You've heard it folks. As difficult as this is for you to hear we feel you had a right to know. Now onto the video footage of Superman's murderous rampage. He seems to be hunting aliens out of the street that are using the appearance of humans. Several authorities are gathering with military and special forces to apprehend the savage kryptonian that appears to be eating his victims. He has yet to attack an actual human but from what we have had sent to us he has in fact killed two human soldiers. We have yet to know which branch of military they are from but it appears vigilantes have shown up and they are handing out what appears to be glowing green knives. This might be the kryptonite that we learned about during days with Lex Luthor. We will keep you posted as the footage comes in..."

* * * End of Broadcast

Vasquez was clenching to the doorway with her face green as she puked onto the floor. Lena had barely been able to stomach but a minute of the footage on the screen as her stomach too expelled its remains. Alex's hands had long since released from the tablet that was on the floor with the monitor screen lit up with the footage of Clark's undoing. Her sister was hunched over shaking and rocking herself in the tightest ball, no longer on the bed but the floor in the corner of the room petrified.

Amelia had ran in and looked up to see the footage on the TV gasping to cover her mouth then focus on everyone in the room. Aaron ran in as well with two of his team in tow. No one had the stomach to handle anything they heard or saw. With everyone in trembling sickening nausea Kara was left to her own in the dark corner of the room shaking and sobbing as she tried to cover her ears to close off the noise as the tears raked down her face. Every single sound she was picking up from her companions and the media was tearing her apart so violently she began to wish for RAO to stop everything.

Her cries didn't stop, nor were her prayers heard. Cadmus had created what they always preached. The enemies of Supergirl and the DEO were now the saviors of the city...


	4. Savage & Revealing Infraction (Strike of 1300)

\- - - - Chapter 4: Savage & Revealing Infraction (Strike of 1300)

Every agent had been gathered, after returning from the hunts and searches unfortunately devoid of any results of the successful kind. Their faces their gazes a whole chamber full of shattered glass, unable to even pick up the pieces and try to restore the damage caused by the events of the last couple hours. None of them could look to any of the screens too repulsed by what they saw and none of them could even look at their own hero of National City for fear of the reminder of what an animalistic unhinged kryptonian could do. The stain on Kara's planet's people was one of disgust and her own broken eyes glanced around those of the DEO feeling so destroyed that no one could look at her.

Alex saw this and took notice of how tense her own agents were that were close to her sisters trembling body and it made her snarl out and slam her fists against the podium catching every single person's attention. Her voice erupted like a crashing tide against a rocky shore thundering through all of their eardrums as she spoke.

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW! THIS HERO before you DESERVES your respect and you all owe her your protection and respect for how many times she's all saved your lives! THIS is National City's hero! THIS is OUR hero! Now knock this shit off!" Alex took a deep breath hearing the whimper from her own sister looking over apologizing with the little ounce of warmth in her gaze for the loudness of her voice. She had forgotten for a moment how much more sensitive Kara's ears were after what had happened to her. Her gaze hardened once more as she looked back and around with every single agent lowering their heads in a sign of respect putting a fist over their hearts saluting to her in a show of their apologies and belief in her. "That's better!"

Kara looked around and as much as her ears rung she stepped forward essentially interrupting her sister hearing her grumble but needing to speak to everyone. Their heads raised their eyes locked on her movements but they kept their fists over where their hearts rested.

"I know how you all feel. I'm scared too and angry and sick to my stomach over what I, what we all saw. I know that this upsets all of you, angers you like crazy and some of you want to act some want to scream…" Kara took a deep breath then continued. "But we are a family, we are one and THAT Cadmus CAN NOT take from us. We will not back down because of these events!" She heard their united roar to her and she nodded to them to return to her speech. "I am requesting...asking that the Director issue every single one of you the kryptonite rifles."

More than a few dozen gasps could be heard including that of her sister and best friend and she dared not look their way for fear of her voice cracking. "I am asking this of her and asking this of you. I will also make sure the new rounds of red sun net projectiles are also handed out. If we can capture him without any other harm then lets do so. I know the bigger question I'm sure you all have is how I won't be affected or poisoned by the close proximity of the kryptonite and for that I have something of my own to reveal."

Kara flew out of the hall with a sheer speed none of them knew she had knocking some of them off balance, but armed with her ex's ring she had put back on she was capable of much more than before. Her feet touched ground as she walked into the room with her mother's AI and went to the wall to put both hands palms flat against the spots on the walls lining her feet up pointing towards it as a low hum split the wall revealing the warm sun lamps glow over the suit.

Kara took a deep breath and knew that it was necessary for what she had a feeling would be Cadmus' next move besides destroying everything her cousin once stood for. She reached in and stripped away her replacement Supersuit letting it drop to her feet stepping forward to don her armored one.

Lena and Alex were not the only geniuses and she'd used one of Winn's old drawings and blueprints to finish off the design of it. Sure, she'd hacked her best friend's system and raided her sister's notes on file for new armored suit prospects for other agents but it had worked in her favor. Kara stepped back putting the helmet over her head finalizing her transformation and she stepped back with the walls shutting before her kicking her old suit inside before the hidden cove closed. She took a steady breath in, relaxing rather than tensing with the enclosed feeling around her head. Reminding herself this was for her loved ones and warriors she grit her teeth and put her head back in a silent prayer she whispered to Rao.

She gripped her armored fist and dashed out flying with a much faster speed back to the hall as the winds she caused dispersed and she floated down with her feet touching the platform. All around her, even behind her, gasped at what they saw with a completely different figure before them. Capeless now the Nth metal yet lightweight design of the red and blue covered her body and even somewhat deeped her voice but with it she still barked out. "We will not be frightened, manipulated into retreating! We are the DEO and dammit we are AGENTS! WE ARE WARRIORS!" Their roar and fists in the air were answers enough to her and she stepped to the edge of the platform. "WE WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED! WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN!" More roars even louder made her smile even in her helmet. "NOW...LET'S GO TAKE BACK OUR CITY!"

Lena had walked up to the older of the Danvers sisters still stunned by what she was seeing. She wasn't the only one and the shock on Alex's face revealed what she was thinking, what they were both thinking. How had Kara pulled this off? They both had ideas for a suit, for different armors. But this? This was so much greater than anything they could have ever come up with. Then Supergirl in her armored suit somewhat similar to guardian's walked over to them and their jaws were still slacked. "Sorry for the secret. I didn't think I'd need it yet."

"How…" Lena was trying to gather intelligent questions but was coming up pretty blank still amazed by the sheer beauty and slick style of the suit. The metal of it glistened with signature colors of Supergirl, but the colors were a tad darker in shades. The symbol had been etched almost engraved into the chest and she reached up to brush her hand over the emblem. "Can you breathe in that?" Kara chuckled nodding. "How?"

"She doesn't need air like us. My guess is this thing has some sort of vent or…" Alex's scientific mind was turning their sprockets and gears like crazy. "How are you…"

"Even if the air was poisonous my suit's helmet filters it into nothing but fresh oxygen. I had to use the fortress for the specs to modify the design. This thing is also as resistant from bullets, bombs, intense temperatures and all forms of kryptonite." Kara explained making both women widen their eyes. "I will explain later. We need to focus on stopping my cousin."

"If you go out there Kara….the city will…" But the Super just shook her head. "You don't know that." Alex tried to reason with her sister but the way she even stood in the armored suit screamed a force to be reckoned with.

"I defeated him once. I will do it again. I will prove to this city I am more than my blood once more. I do ask that you accompany me. I'm going to CATCO to let them put me on the air. I will explain why I said the things I did, without telling them who you are and who you work for. I would like you with me too Lena, but...wear the suit Alex gave you. I need you both to don your helmets too. I will give you coms I've made at the fortress as well as distribute the designs to Susan so they can be recreated quickly to give to each agent." Kara contemplated her back up plan considering the pros and cons, leering more towards the pros looking at the three of them smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zor-El's intelligence had floored them as well as Vasquez whom approached in her armored gear. "The design's bulbs will flicker off and cut off the frequency if they pick up any interference of a different wave activity. I can easily change the frequency myself through my suit. If anyone is compromised I will know and I will hear their radio's bulb flicker and sound. I know it's quite a few people I am putting my attention on, but they are our family and I won't let any of them down."

"We…" Lena began finally able to gather her bearings enough. "...are gonna discuss this design later and you are gonna let me replicate it if I can for me and Alex….why are you laughing? I can hear your snicker under that helmet."

Director, my strength...Lena...my home...my peace...and Susan, my shield...I have already done that." Kara gathered the three of them into her arms and they clung to her tightly as she dashed out of the hall and toward her and Alex's training chamber. She set them down letting them catch their breaths by the intensity of the speed they were going and she walked over to shut the door behind them making her way to the wall where her own suit had been hidden. Kara walked to the other end and put one palm up on it as a small circular cut out was revealed that slid back to uncover the mic. She spoke her kryptonian prayer not even Alex had known of and they all heard a hum as a wall to the side of them began to slide open revealing a clear plate of what looked like glass but was impenetrable like herself and what was inside was breathtaking.

Kara walked over to them as the three women stepped forward with their hands over the wall eyeing the beautiful armored suits. "I chose the colors of midnight blues for you Susan. The symbol in silver on it is of your design. The tattoo of the dragon I had etched on the upper arm and along the back in a smokey silver." She explained seeing Lena's emeralds marvel at the one she almost knew to be her own. "I chose the colors of silver and white for you Lee. You do not deserve to bare the darkness of the last name that isn't even yours." Kara told her.

She heard the skip in the woman's heartbeat immediately. "I had Kieran inscribed in kryptonese since it is actually your last name not middle." Lena's gaze landed on hers with her shade pulled back so they could look fully at each other. "I gave yours a set of swords on your back, lightweight and more fencing style yet Nth metal like the suits so basically even me proof." She chuckled at that as both women turned to the Director whose eyes were brimming with even more tears than Lena's were.

Alex looked at the gorgeous gold and red of the suit and her fingers traced the glass where the colors of flames on the symbol rested. She knew exactly what it resembled. "That phoenix was difficult for me to design." Kara admitted to her sister. "I wanted it to be perfect since you've always been that fire that burned away my urge to just give up. Even when I discovered who you worked for and all of the DEO, I was reminded of the fire that could have cost you your very life with that plane's tumble. But you taught me how to defend myself how to be stronger and you burned brighter and hotter than any warmth of the sun that filled my body with kryptonian strength. I wanted something that would keep even you safe from those flames, but instead give you them to yield like the warrior you are." Kara spoke a chant in kryptonese and the clear wall began to slide away allowing the three of them to finally touch their suits. "Now, you are just as strong if not stronger Alex." The Director glanced down to see the two metal rune inscribed sheaths holding a set of daggers her brown eyes flickered to grasp but couldn't just yet.

"How…" Lena tried to fathom what she was seeing and touching still in complete shock.

"I did them on that vacation I took, after we saw Sam and Ruby off when they left the city." She explained to them. "I needed something to protect you both and for everything Susan has done for us all, I knew she deserved the praise too. Do you guys like them?"

"Do we…" Alex wiped the tears away some and dove to hug her sister. "Oh...this is gonna take some getting used to Kar. You are like...a solid mobile rock." She laughed at that returning the hug and laughed at Vasquez whom was already gearing up surprised that the suit she already had on easily slipped inside the one Kara made her. "No shit...they fit in them?"

"Yep." Kara smiled with her sister lunging to put on her suit. "I hope I didn't do the designs wrong."

"Shut up Kara. I swear darling you are gonna be the death of me babe." Alex's head turned as she finished securing her helmet smirking.

"Babe, huh Kieran?" The Director spoke trying to get used to how her voice kind of deepened and echoed. "That's gonna take some getting used to."

"Save the flirting and embarrassing comments for after we win." Vasquez said fully geared up now. "This...this is perfect Kara. I love it and surprisingly it's rather comfortable." Supergirl nodded. "What else does this have?"

"Lightning belts where the alien style blasters are on the backs of your hands. They fire a charge similar to my sister's favorite toy but with electrical currents shocking your attacker like a much more powerful taser."

"Whoa...is this…." Alex felt the folds at her back unleash out at her sides and her own eyes filled with even more tears widening from what she saw hearing the gasps from the other two women. "Are these…"

"Yes. The metal of the feathers took me a while to fit together. I know how much you've always enjoyed flying with me. I gave the phoenix wings. It seemed appropriate." Kara heard the hmmff and scoff turning to look at Susan.

"No fair! She can fly?"

"Yeah, that's kinda unfaaaaaiir...why do I have a feeling we have other toys in this?" The blonde in armor just laughed nodding.

"Kara….this…" Alex looked at her sister and Kara showed her how to adjust the shade of her visor with Lena and Susan paying attention to how that worked.

"Now, you can always fly with me." She added as she stepped away and towards the doors with the walls enclosed and appearing like they'd never even had opened. "You ladies set?" Vasquez walked towards Supergirl first loving how light her new suit was.

"The agents are gonna all want one."

"I'll pull the rank card!" Alex chimed in with Lena chuckling. "Let's go and head over to that media center of the two of your's.." The four of them ran out ready to take on anything that would come their way. Supergirl was back in action, and now they were too…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Must be psychic because I made these suit ideas before the Episode Aired where Lena gave Kara the suit. Works for *ChEsHiR3 C@+*

\- Enigmea (ChEsHiRe)


	5. Among'st the Rubble (Chime of 2)

\- - - - Chapter 5: Among'st the Rubble (Chime of 2)

Her commanding voice barked every order as several teams broke apart geared up and weaponized themselves with charged rifles, dual blasters and an arsenal of many more of both her and the Luthor's designs made fruit. Even with the helmet on even under the mask her powerful tone held no other meaning but the one of a general whom was preparing her troops for battle.

Alex knew the stakes were much higher this time and as she felt her suit's emblem of a phoenix glow with a power she hadn't even been able to contemplate she saw the white armored warrior approach her to point to the sun shining through the windows of the command center.

"We are powered like her." Lena began and her head went down as she pointed to the symbol on Danvers' chest. "Your suit carries not only the radiating charges like her body, but it burns like the very sun itself." Alex smiled under the mask choosing not to power down the shade. "Vasquez has already headed out with a team and my armored prototypes should protect them from anything Clark tries on them." The Director nodded. "Are you ready?"

"To battle? Yes. To fly…" Alex began as they both stepped away to dash down the hall in disbelief at the speed their suits allowed them to run. "Shit…"

"Takes some getting used to I know." Lena chuckled not even out of breath as they watched Supergirl prepare the rest of the teams handing out kryptonite weapons and it was a sight they never thought their eyes would view. "That is…"

"Trust me, it's strange to me too. I often worried that if the air became as poisonous as it had for the daxamites, could she survive, or...would it kill her." Alex's worry was met with Lena's too. "I hadn't even had the time to come up with anything to protect her body from that.."

"I had. After Reign, the whole World Killer situation, I had. I had contemplated how to accomplish it, how I could explain to Supergirl. I was still pissed at her yes, but.." Lena paused as her and Alex climbed in the back of one of the hummers built much stronger than any tank. "...I had made it. I had made what could kill her and I understood why she began to not trust me."

"It wasn't that Lena. Yes, you kept it from us. You did it to help Sam and Ruby. I was pissed oh hell yeah I was! Though more and more I see I would have done the same...well, maybe not the exact same." That made Lena smirk. "I saw the fear in her eyes when you revealed what you'd used. I saw the fear of dying in her eyes. I saw that same little girl that had came into my house as a kid. I saw the same girl who was curled up in the tightest of balls shaking and crying as she covered her ears rocking in the corner. I saw the girl I had absolutely hated because she took over my house my parents and ruined my stupid teenage life." Alex shared with only them two in the back. "I saw the one who didn't understand what thunder and lightning were and why it was so loud."

She looked away from Lena putting her head back against the frame of the vehicle. "I called her stupid and a freak and I told her how she'd ruined my evening because I couldn't go out with my friends because I had to babysit her stupid alien ass. I called her a home wrecker, I called her so many cruel things Lena. Then her eyes met my own and something in me broke. I dropped the box of matches and candles I hadn't yet lit and closed the distance pulling her from the corner. I climbed behind her and sat down wrapping my arms around her shaking frame and I began to rock her. I told her it's just the thunder and I explained to her what that was. I could barely understand what she was saying in another language. I didn't know til she taught me kryptonese some and I found out what she'd been speaking was a prayer for the noises to stop."

"What did she do?" Alex turned her head to look at the woman as they both adjusted the shades so they could see each other's faces enough.

"I told her to focus on one thing. I told her to focus on my heartbeat. I told her to drown out every other noise and just focus on that. Eventually the loud part of the storm had stopped but still I held her rocked her and told her things were gonna be okay. She clung to my own heart's sounds like they were her lifeline. When I stopped rocking her I scooted around to sit in front of her. Her hands had left her head but she had her arms wrapped around her knees not willing to take them off. I asked why and she said she didn't want to hurt me."

"Her strength." Lena put the pieces together and Alex nodded.

"She was so terrified she'd hurt me and she wasn't even really aware of all her power yet. She'd barely had anytime outside in the sunlight because it was rainy season in our town. I asked her if she would take my hand but she shook her head." The Director cut the story shorter so Lena would understand the point of it. "Her world she watched burn while she was trapped in a pod. Everything she knew was gone in the matter of a few minutes. She was scared and alone and she just wanted to die. She fell into a void of space and thought she'd die in the phantom zone. She wished she had. She told me twice that, growing up that she'd wished that. But I gave her hope and made her feel at home."

"Why did she call me her home if that is what you had been for her when she came here?"

"Because to you, you see her as just Kara. She can be free from a dead planet and the burden of duty. She doesn't have to display the costume, the identity the name. She doesn't have to be Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton. She can just be Kara Danvers, the shy caring girl free of the past and the danger. We told her to keep her identity a secret, that people knowing could bring danger to her and them too. We told her she couldn't tell a soul and she told two of Catco's workers and fucking Cat Grant…" Alex grumbled.

"She named her Supergirl." Lena put two and two together quickly. "So James knew from the beginning."

"James knew long before that because of Clark Kent. He asked him to keep an eye on her and on all things regarding her."

"That fuck…" It was Lena's turn to grumble.

"I knew she wanted to tell you after Lillian tried to kill you and turn you a few times."

"Thank you for not calling her my mother."

"She isn't though. She's just the witch that you had to endure dealing with as a kid."

"Was she…" She thought about what she was about to say but she had to know. "Was she going to tell me….after Reign?"

"Blame me for that Lena. Only me. I told her you were not to be told. I told her that it was better you didn't know. Then I threw it in her face when I said SEE, she made something that could kill you Kara. Then I almost lost her to Argo, and I didn't sit on the sidelines. I fought I became my own Supergirl because I felt I had to."

"That's the thing Alex.." She smiled and the agent quirked an eyebrow up. "You ARE her Supergirl. I may be what gives her that sense of normalcy but you are the one that makes her what her mother had told her she could be. Okay, so I am her home...but you ARE her strength. You are the yellow sun that fills her. You are the sister that protects her more than anyone else. Dammit Alex, own it!" They both chuckled at that with the Director nodding.

"Lillian manipulated her in a way no one else has by telling her when you found out that you would hate her." Lena cringed clenching her fists at that. "After Reign after all of that...she thought you hated Supergirl and she couldn't separate her two sides Lena. She heard the change in you, in your heart around her altar ego. She couldn't tell you then. She was afraid if she did you would hate her. That would kill her more than any form of kryptonite. I know I'm probably sharing these things after she has but...I thought you should know from someone I thought knew her best."

"You thought?" Lena was confused as their vehicle came to a halt but as it did they felt a harsh slam against the hummer and both saw the dent in the side gasping. "Guess it's show time." Alex nodded as they activated their shades and grabbed their dual weapons kicking open the doors to jump out and join the other agents. "Now what the helllll…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"SUPERGIRL!" They both yelled seeing Kara's armored body slumped against the vehicle. In an instant their heads had slapped to the side with the two women growling roaring and dashing toward the raging animal looking eyes of a rabid Superman.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Alex shouted at Clark not even seeing any form of any humanity in his eyes or in his face. His skin had mutated to a filthy dirty red and where normal teeth were before now a set of jaws like some unhinged wolf had taken their place. With the daggers in her hand and her armor becoming like a set of scorching flames she punched and kicked at him knocking him backward as she clenched her daggers.

"SHE…" Lena crossed her swords and pushed him back too to spin around and slam her foot into the side of his body staggering him slightly. "WANTS…" She yelled over the loud howl the violent furious kryptonian unleashed. "...US...TO...TRY…"

"I KNOW!" She shouted back and that's when the rest of the sounds of his howls died down with a body of red and blue slamming into Clark at full force sending his body hurling into the sky and down onto a now shattered asphalt street. They both looked over to see Supergirl back up with fists clenched.

"Easier to hear each other now?" Kara told them slightly out of breath which she found hard to fathom. They nodded. "Good. Now...how to stop him without hurting him."

"Hate to tell you Supergirl…" Susan spoke up as her agents charged forward to surround the slightly moving kryptonian. "...but those nets you made in our rounds are gonna be the only thing to save him and us right now." The four of them looked over as five teams of agents tightened up their circle around him with their weapons prepped to fire. "Are you alright?" Both Alex and Lena turned to see one of Kara's hands pressing on her side. They all heard the woman's labored breathing now. "Supergirl?"

"FIRE!" The three looked back to see Clark's head come up and hear him release a powerful howl with his heat vision firing into the sky as the nets covered over his body layer after layer and the heat vision died down for him to collapse to the ground spent of everything. The agents closed in as a chopper came down and agents and medics ran out to restrain and get to working on Superman loading him up with the chopper lifting back into the air. It had been a quick snatch and grab and an even quicker retreat back to base.

"Alright! Let's head out!" Vasquez ordered looking to her boss whom nodded and she took off with one of her teams leaving the three woman remaining and two agents to transport them back to the DEO.

"Th...they...gone?" Kara muttered with Alex nodding and she turned to stumble back to the vehicle with both women lifting her gently to climb in the back of the rather big dome cab in the hummer. "Good…" The moment Lena and Alex had taken their hands off of Kara her hand slipped off her side, her arms slipped down and her whole body dropped to the metal floor of the right before them.

"KARA!" They both yelled diving forward in a panicked state pulling one arm away that was at her side with the other above her head and they saw the blood that pooled under her body.

"No no no...Kara...no…" Lena muttered terrified that the suit had been penetrated and worse so that her body had too. "No…"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET THIS THING OFF!" Alex yelled aggravated and scared shaking horribly by the blood that continued to cover the floor. "We have to get this thing off her Lena…"

"We have to get her on her back.."

"What?!"

"If this is the prototype I had been working on...I know how to get it off her." She explained and as carefully as they could they lifted her turned her and laid her on her back gently. "Now...where is it Kara…"

"What?"

"If this is the same as mine...it's like a disk Alex. It can pull right off her and become...basically turn into the box.." She spat out but her hands were shaking all to high hell her whole body too and she saw Alex in the same state. "How was she stab…."

Both women backed up the moment they heard the sinister laughter breaking from the woman they were terrified of losing to a stab wound. The laughter continued and Alex instantly recognized it. Groaning to shake her head from a throbbing in her skull which she pushed back as she grit her teeth.

"You! You bitch!" She lost it then grabbing the person she thought was her sister slamming her into the wall of the vehicle hard. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She slammed clenched her and slammed her again.

"Hmhmhmhmhm….aaaaahahahaha! Oh you were so easy to fool.." Kayla smirked as the suit's form fell away when she tapped on the side of her head to drop the configuration shifter. "What fun though! Bet you thought that was Superman back there too." Alex's and Lena's eyes went wide. "Oh, no no….it is him. Well….the new and improved him."

"WHERE IS SUPERGIRL?! I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!" Lena screamed in the woman's face holding one of her blades in her hand and in a flash she had the sharpened object pressing against the woman's throat. "Where….is….she!"

"In a cage probably. It's where she belongs after all." Kayla snickered knowing the Danvers daughter wouldn't kill her. "You want her Alexandra? Take off your helmet and make little miss perfect step back." She ordered but neither budged from their positions. "Not cooperative hmm? I figured as much."

"I'm done with this bitch.." Alex clenched her teeth pulling back a metal gloved hand and punched the woman hard in the gut which made the bitch spit out her own saliva and she let her go with Kayla falling to the cab floor. "Where the hell is she?" They had been almost certain the one that had attacked her cousin was in fact their one and only Supergirl. How could their hero have been taken right in front of them? Both women unstrapped the buckles on their helmets pulling them off in disbelief they'd been fooled. Now the fear had taken full effect with no intention of releasing it's tightened grasp. Alex felt the headache return much stronger this time but she still pushed it back feeling it force forward again. She looked over and saw Lena clenching the sides of her skull.

Little did they know that one of their own had pumped a gas right into the cabin and what the women had sat against were a couple pads with tiny soft capsule-like cups that had attached right at the back of their necks, the only place on their little armored suits that wasn't covered when they first got in. Once they put the helmets on the drug that had soaked into their skin had already begun to work its way into their systems and now that their helmets were off the neurogas would continue to fill their breathing pores eventually sedating them enough for the ride.

The two agents, one driver and one passenger, chuckled when they hear both women collapse to the metal floor. The one in the passenger side clicked off the device his boss had given him to help with their prisoners mental breakdowns. The driver took off from the opposite direction of the DEO crushing the GPS device he'd ripped off the undercarriage of their ride. Off to their destination with the three in the back taken care of.

Whom was laying on the floor between them bleeding from a lethal stab of a kryptonite sword, Kayla's in fact, was indeed the one they believed to be an impostor. Still in her armored gear the two people that could save her had been subjected to a powerful hallucinogen and sedative and weren't even aware it was her. Kara struggled to breathe as blood welled up in her throat making her choke on her own life essence. She couldn't move, couldn't speak and if she didn't find a way to save both the women she loved more than anything….she wouldn't survive...


	6. Obstacles & Obsessions (4 PM)

\- - - - Chapter 6: Obstacles & Obsessions (4 PM)

They were riding back to the building but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. The agents around her were discussing the dangerous predatory gleam they saw in Superman's eyes. Then one of them said something that instantly shot her head up with danger right in her own.

"There was a trail of red where Supergirl walked from…"

"What did you say?" Susan asked for another confirmation. But something in their faces gave her the answer. "What else?"

"The Director, she uh...looked wobbly Commander."

"SLAM ON THE BRAKES!" She yelled at the agent driving whom did as asked making everyone in the vehicle knock forward. "GET EVERYONE ON THAT VEHICLE…"

They all felt a whoosh and a hand pound on the back at the door. Susan started to charge her blasters on her suit with agents aiming at it but then it swung open and they saw the martian. "Direct…" She recalculated her response.

"Their tracker is off but I can sense them." Their old Director spoke. "Follow my lead and order three more teams to the scene. We have to hurry." He was about to take off but Susan dove out much quicker than he expected. "Nice suit."

"Can you alert my team via…" J'onn?" He nodded. "Let's go…"

"Twenty minutes out boss." The man spoke with the gun aimed at the agent driving. "He's fought the hold. I have him secured. We should be there shortly." He informed her. "The two are out and the alien brat hasn't moved. Should I put the coms in their ears?" Before he could get a response his phone went dead. "What the fuck…"

"Don't do this man. Don't be like them."

"I suggest you listen to the agent!" A familiar voice spoke as the passenger door was blasted off and the agent with the gun aimed on the driver was ripped right out of the vehicle. The man howled and then was slammed to the ground knocked out cold. The other door was ripped off too and the agent that had hit the brakes and turned off the engine had his hands raised until he saw whom both were.

"Commander? Director?"

"It's all good Agent Kendin. You're safe." Susan told him hearing her old Director curse and cough and she rushed to the back seeing the Martian trying to pull her boss the Luthor and Supergirl out. "What is it?"

"It's some sort of nerve gas…" Vasquez just acted, rushed inside grabbed both women their helmets and jumped out laying them down as agents and medics ran up to them. She jumped back in as J'onn backed away still coughing. Susan looked at Supergirl and what she saw terrified the hell out of her. She ever so carefully lifted the wounded hero and stepped down out of the cab.

"MEDICS!" Vasquez yelled as several agents and medics including Hamilton ran over. "I don't know what she was subjected to too but she's badly injured Amelia." Susan looked back inside the vehicle then at the front of her suit. She was covered in Kara's blood and that's when she saw the green too gasping.

"We see it. The agents that transferred Superman have been on guard around the whole cell block they have him in. "I know he's in bad shape but I had a feeling I was needed here first." Susan looked at Amelia downing her shade on her visor. "Alex had me on the com with her and Lena. They…they were out of their minds Susan. Shit...this is a lot of blood."

"Fill me in and I'll take the chopper with you. J'onn, can you check the rest of our agents?"

"I can do that. Go. Go with them. I'll meet you there." Vasquez nodded and hopped into the chapter with the team and the three unconscious women sighing. They instantly secured everything and shut the door with the chopper rising. The Martian turned to the other agents. "Secure him with the cuffs and I'll scan him for residues." He ordered them as they all jumped back in the hummers and took off back toward the DEO..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Get them set up here! I need six pints from the Director's cabinet! Here…" Amelia barked tossing the agent the keys. "You four go together. I need to get this damn suit off her.." Hamilton was trying to figure out how to do that, searching for a set of zippers, straps or something and when her fingers pressed on a certain area on Supergirl's shoulder the suit on her retracted and shaped itself into a small device making her gasp as she held a tiny square object in her hand. "Whoa." Amelia looked back and her eyes shot wide. "Shit.." She started barking demands again and grabbed an oxygen mask about to slip it over Kara's face until she saw the blood spilling from her mouth. "I need a suction, my kit and incubation tube stat!" This wasn't good.

"Hamilton!" Amelia looked over as several of her other assistants were securing masks over both Alex and Lena. "Blood draws?" She nodded. "Okay. Need help there?"

"No. I have enough with me. Thank you though Sharon." She told one of the nurses appreciating the gesture. She needed to focus on Kara fully but then she saw both women fighting the medics and even agents that ran over. "Secure them Shar.."

"We have that!" Aaron spoke up. "You take care of our Supergirl!" Amelia could do that.

Three touch and go incidents and one flat line forcing incubation later, Kara's vitals had finally settled and Hamilton had the other two women brought into the same room with both groaning no longer fighting their restraints which they had at first. Vasquez and the Martian walked over to see Lena's eyes open first.

"Where's...the bitch…" She groaned with the mask still over her face. Susan looked in her eyes shaking her head. "They have...Kara.."

"Kara! Let me go! I need to find my sister!" The Director snarled fighting her restraints thrashing her head clenching her fists. "That bitch was impersonating…"

"ALEX!" Both Susan and Lena yelled and it made the woman still looking at them.

"Supergirl is with us Director. Look over there." Vasquez told her pointing to where Kara was under sunlamps in a gown with a mask over her face. "We have her. Nobody else was with you two." Alex's eyes widened and she dropped her body back onto her back with tears running down her face shutting her eyes.

"It was her...in with us."

"Shit…" The Luthor gasped. "We attacked…" But it was Amelia whom walked over with a tablet which she clicked and scrolled on with a monitor coming up with footage from their vehicle. "There were cameras…"

"You had been drugged by someone not from the DEO. You were also gassed with a powerful hallucinogen and mild sedative. We figured out the components and I had the chemicals purged from your bodies. Kara luckily hadn't breathed in any of it but she did have a pretty bad laceration across here." Amelia told them pointing to the screen when she brought up the scans. "There was a two inch stab wound here, and one of her lungs had been nicked. I had her rushed to surgery two hours ago. She's okay now."

"I nearly killed my sister." Alex started breaking into heavy sobs and finally Susan nodded so both women's restraints could be removed. The moment they were the Director had rolled off the bed and stumbled and fell forward but Remzi caught his boss whom grumbled when lifted and set back on the bed.

"You just got your system purged Alex. Don't do that, I know what you want. Aaron can you guys roll both of them over to her?" The Captain nodded unlocking the wheels and pushing the Director to her sister with his Co Cap locking the other bed in place on the opposite side of their boss. "Neither of you pull that stunt okay?"

"You got it Hamilton." Lena assured her as both her and Alex instantly reached out to take one of Kara's limp hands squeezing them to let her know they were there. "How could we have…"

"I know. I can't believe we did that either. I am gonna use a golf club on his balls when I can move properly again. Right now, I just want to stay right here." Lena nodded. "Susan?" Vasquez came over from the doorway to them. "Was there any footage…" Her second in command looked grim and nodded slowly. "What."

"The escapee we had apprehended before, was the one that stabbed her." Susan handed over her tablet so both Alex and Lena could see the footage. "She wasn't alone Alex." Their hands came over their mouths with eyes wide as saucers. "Guardian was with her…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She looked over studying the clock. A quarter till six and Kara hadn't stirred one bit. Lena and Alex had refused to leave her side not even to handle business ends. The Luthor shot a text to Jess at L-Corp and Danvers had left Susan in charge. Neither of them were budging unless they had to pee or order food. They were that set in their ways to remain beside their Supergirl.

"Alex.." Lena looked up with the Director looking up as well and their eyes locked onto one another's. "Did we...did we…"

"We both saw the footage. We both know what happened. We didn't cause this Lena. The sword…" Alex turned away as shame filled her features. She knew exactly what weapon had nearly killed her sister. She was rather familiar with it and after they'd seen footage of the bitch stabbing Kara, after Guardian had grabbed her by the neck and fired a dangerous explosive compound on her armor right where her lungs sat, that was it. Alex was going to kill the broad. No, she was going to throw her in a cage and go twelve rounds with her armored fists at her. Then...she was going to kill her. She knew she shouldn't feel this rage or hate but how could she not? This was her sister that had paid the price for her not destroying that fucking sword.

"Alex.." Lena called again knowing exactly where the woman's head was leering. "We can't, as much as we want to. Supergirl doesn't kill. We shouldn't either, even though everything in us says to. We have to think of Kara, and what she would tell us if she saw us this pissed.."

"No...Lexi.." Both women slapped their heads forward and down seeing the one before them on the bed slightly stir. "Do...nnttt...dontttt Le...xi.."

"Kara.." Alex squeezed her sister's hand. "Easy sis.."

"A..l….ly...L...ee….na.." Kara muttered but it was the way she had said it that had both women shooting each other gazes of concern. "N….nu...nnnno...gat...a...wa..b...er…"

"You got it Kar." Lena released the hand she was holding to spin around and grab the water jug and a bendy straw bringing it to Kara's lips. "Slow sips okay?"

"Ah...k.." They heard her groan and Lena held the straw for her. "K." She told her as she pulled it back but hesitated to just set it back down. Kara's head turned and her eyes slightly widened. Panic was written all over her face.

"Whoa whoa, darling what is it?"

"Kara, what's wrong.." Alex found her voice again and when she spoke her sister's scared outworldly blues held nothing but pure chaos. "What is it Kar?"

"Lee….nnnno….nuu...can...cee..mee heeere.." Kara's body weakly thrashed but they could see the panic rising fast in the Super, not to mention her vitals. Lena set the jug down and grabbed the hand she'd been holding with both of her own. It brought Kara's terrified eyes right into her warm emerald ones.

"Ssshhhh...relax sweetie. I am here. I am here for you. Just like you have always been for me." But all Lena saw was more fear in the woman's eyes and then the tears fell.

"Y..ou….r….nnnno...Lilli...sa….ed...you hhhhaaaaeee mmmee.." Kara stammered out as clearly as she could but her brain wasn't functioning properly. She knew with Lena here her secret was out. Her mom was right. Lena hated her. "Y...ou….haaaee...mmmeee…" She felt the tears pouring from her eyes. It was over. She'd lose her best friend.

"Miss Luthor? Director?" Both women looked in the doorway to see Brainy step in holding a blank white paper in his hand folded like a white flag waving it. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Alex couldn't stop her own tears from falling as she grabbed Lena whom was reluctant to let go of Kara's hand. "Lena, look at me?" Green eyes flung to her brown ones. "He can do things we can't. Let him check her okay?"

"Oh my…" The man's comment had both women spinning around instantly. They watched intently as he set his hand over the kryptonian's forehead and as his head moved slightly Kara's eyes slipped back into her skull with her entire body going limp. "She needs your doctor Hamilton. She should have a CT done of her frontal lobe at the right. Her airway needs to be purged. A blood transfusion. Why do you two think she's forgotten you?"

"Get the fuck out of my head brain boy.." Alex snarled as she felt Lena's hand clench her own. "Get the fuck out! NOW!" The man bolted out of the room but she sighed then called back. "BRAINY!" Alex saw his body twist some. "THANKS!" He nodded then ran off rather quickly. "Lena…"

"She doesn't remember me finding out Alex. The look…"

"I know. Look, let's get Amelia back here and go over everything then." Alex picked up her phone and fired off a text to the doc. After doing so she saw two other text messages on her notification bar, from an unknown sender. "What the…"

\- - - Message

Hey Danvers. Saw the news. Is she alright?

Are you? Just following up. Late_

\- MS

\- - -

"Alex?" Lena saw the odd confused then shocked expressions filter through the Director's eyes. "Alex.."

"The messages.." Brown eyes were riddled with a layer of mixed emotions. "...they're from Maggie.."

Lena was about to respond but that's when Dr. Hamilton came running in with four of her med staff behind her. They instantly surrounded the bed ridden woman.

"What happened.." Amelia asked on full alert.

"Brainy sputtered off a list of checks...test...arg.." She needed to get her shit together for Alex and her. "CT? Frontal lobe. Airways? Purge? Blood transfusion? I think he picked up things with her we hadn't."

"Prep R2 Stat!" Hamilton shouted to one of the nurses lingering by the door whom ran off immediately to do what was requested. "Does he think she has a brain injury?"

"Her words were jumbled. She was having trouble talking." Alex explained.

"Her memory is frazzled. She couldn't remember past 24 hours we think." Lena added.

"Let's get her on a gurney and get her wheeled into the room! I want her drawn from both arms. I want 6 bags of her BT. I want swabs from T membrane, a swab of her nasal cav and sublingual. Let's go!"

Both women watched the Super rushed off once more with their hands tightly gripped in one another's. They couldn't find the comprehension to follow them, they were too much in shock. If Kara had forgotten the conversation her and Lena had, what else could she have forgotten? They wouldn't know until tests were done and they were able to go over their options. Lena looked up at the clock as the arm stopped at the six. She then looked at the doorway where all of Alex's attention was at.

"They are...killing her...over and over Lena.." Alex struggled out with tears running down her face. "How much more does she have to endure?" Neither of them had an answer for that..


	7. Truth & Consequences (8 PM)

\- - - - Chapter 7: Truth & Consequences (8PM)

They all sat in the conference room, listening to every single thing discussed to the very tenth degree. The plan was one no one had expected. To tell you the truth, not one that had been on anyone's mind if they had rewound the last two days back. It was all they had left and it was no holds bar now.

"So the media is coming here?" Aaron asked with his entire team looking from him to the two women at the head of the table, then to the Co-Director for any other response.

"No. I am having someone from CATCO coming…" They were all interrupted as an agent barged in slightly out of breath. "Agent Lucrett what is…"

"Apologies Director. A….reporter person is here. Her name is…"

"Nia Nal." The young reporter pushed passed the agent with her dark strands tied in a ponytail dressed in an outfit straight out of something from Kara's days as Cat Grant's assistant. "I'm sorry for...I took too long didn't I? Where do you park? Can I um...what should, shouldn't…"

The Director chose that moment to calm the beautiful brunette from more of a rambling mess. She held out her hand and Nia looked at her with a slack jaw and wide chocolate eyes.

"I'm Director Agent Danvers I…"

"Kara's sister. Supergirl's sister. You are who took her in as a kid right?" Alex's eyebrow shot up at the words being spilled so fluently from this person's mouth. "At thirteen she must have been a handful being on a new planet." She couldn't help it she shot her hand to her firearm at her hip. "You don't need to shoot me. Your agents can calm down. You are far too tense but I understand why."

"How do you…" They were cut off as Brainy walked over to the CATCO employee but the look he had on his face was one of knowledge and Alex instantly saw it.

"Nia...are you alright?" He asked and she nodded. "Did you have…"

"This isn't time for me discuss my destiny. We can handle that conversation later Brainiac 5."

Now Alex was reaaaaally confused. How the hell did this person know about whom Brainy was? Did she know about Mon-El? The Legion?

"Alex...um...Director I meant…" His slip up was enough and the boss of the DEO slammed her fist against the wall knocking everyone's attention back to the matters at hand. "I'm going."

"Director?" Amelia ran over to stop at the doorway look from Brainy to the new visitor then back to her boss. "She's awake." Alex sighed and looked at Lena.

"I've got it Alex. Go check on our girl." She told the woman whom smiled to her and rushed out of the room with Hamilton hot on her heels.

"We can discuss the cryptic later okay?" Lena advised Nia whom nodded. "Let's go get me ready…"

"What are the results Hamilton?" They were rushing to her office where they'd set up another hoard of sun lamps and a bed similar to the ones they used in the medical wing. Amelia handed over the tablet and Alex's eyes shot wide. "Wha…"

"Alex, we checked five times. The radiation levels aren't going up. She's not regenerating anything. She's not healing like she should. She's not...she's not healing at all." Alex could feel her entire frame shaking from the information. Things had gone from bad to worse.

"Is she awake?" Amelia hesitated to answer but nodded. "For how long?"

"She just woke up. I figured you would want to be with…" Both of them heard a terrorizing scream and Alex activated her suit's wings grabbed Amelia and rushed through the air toward her office.

The moment she set them both down they ran in and what they saw made their movements halt. Kara was off the bed on the floor and in the corner with the office chairs knocked over the monitor smashed into pieces off the desk and blood was dripping down her arms and face with eyes of blood warped in sheer panicking horror. "Supergirl…"

"N….no...no….not….her...not ever...again…" Kara sobbed trembling so bad she was losing her balance trying to remain sat up against the wall but she was sliding to the side and down slowly. "I'm….I hurt her.."

"Who?" Alex asked in her armored suit. Her helmet was on but there was no ounce of recognition in her sister's eyes regarding what she herself had made. This was bad. "Kara, talk to me."

"No….no more Supergirl...she's bad. She hurts….she...kills.." Alex had heard enough and she dove down to her sister removing her helmet quickly to show Kara it was her.

"Supergirl...YOU have NEVER killed anyone." Kara just shook her head.

"She told me...I killed Lena…" Alex was going to kill the bitch even slower now. This evil woman would pay. "That I killed her...that...she really hated me...but I...I snapped...her ne…"

"Like hell you did." Alex flung her head around at the growl she heard from the Luthor but that angry look died down instantly to be replaced by a warmth a love so deep she even forgot how to breathe. "Darling, I could never hate you. I'm alive I'm here...I'm here because of you." She told Kara as she walked over and Alex moved to give her room. "You haven't killed me Kara. I'm right here Darling. I'm right at your side. So is your sister."

Kara had never been so happy to see her boss in all her life. She lunged forward wrapping her arms tightly around Lena and the woman returned that embrace. Lena knelt down grabbing a chair that Alex offered her sitting down before the blonde. "I'm right here."

"How did the tape go?" Alex asked curious. Lena tossed the woman her phone she left in the conference room. "Thought I...misplaced that."

"You did." She watched as Alex pulled the video up and a hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Citizens of National City...I know that the past 24 hours have not been the most pleasant of terms. Things you have seen and heard deter you from understanding the greater picture, and with me speaking to you I am almost certain you are turning a blind eye. But I implore you to not do so, for what I am about to say.

* * * Lena's Broadcast

This city has been under attack, constantly torn apart by malice and hate. You have been attacked in every possible sense. This city has been burned, blown up, invaded, overthrown...I could go on but I won't due to one thing. Not a thing but a person. There has always been a sun that shines down on this city and heals us, the same way it does her. She has fought for you, fell for you, even died twice for you.

What you have heard and seen since yesterday has left you all in doubt and fear. I implore you though, to look at the bigger picture here. Most of you know that before I came to this city, the company I took over was Lex Luthor's. He, you all know, is my brother. As much as I called him that when I was young, he isn't. I was taken in by my father, but I do not carry the actual Luthor gene. I say this because what you have seen what you have heard in the past 24 hours has haunted you, this I know. I say this because of my foster brother...no...a man with motive against the cousin of our city's here, had the vile intention of destroying our view on both kryptonians. I am here to shed some light on this…

Supergirl came to this Earth at a young age. She had been sent here to protect her cousin. She believed him to be only an infant, but the voids of space were not so kind. She watched her entire world turn to fire and ash. She was lost to the darkness for two decades. She landed here and that infant had grown into the proud Superman we are all aware of.

Her purpose gone, due to the cruel clutches of darkness. She was forced to hide what she could do, the strength she bares. She came to us when the life of someone she loved was in danger and in doing so saved hundreds from a crash on a plane. She in turn saved this city for the first time." Lena took a deep breath returning her eyes to the camera. "This wasn't the last."

She turned and unmasked a collage of articles pictures and letters of thank you on a board she'd made, that she was revealing to the world. "This, is National City's Supergirl. This is the woman whom defended all of us day after day, no matter the threat to her. This is the person we know, the hero we know." Lena sat back down took another deep breath then held up a tablet with footage of the night of Supergirl's first fight with Reign. "This is the woman, the person that was taught all of what it is to be human, bleed like one because to me she is one. She is human like we are. She bled this night to protect this city, to protect us all. This night she almost died protecting all of us.

Most of you know that Supergirl was absent for days after that. She was in a coma. I hadn't known this but when I was told this I was as destroyed as she was that night she fell for us. She fell to save us, to protect us. She sees us ALL as innocent. She sees us all passed all the things we've done whether right or wrong. She saw me as a person and not as a monster. She saw that I could be far more than my last name. She saw the good when even you believed me to be just another Lex Luthor.

This belief she has in me is the same one I have in her. I implore you to believe in her like she all does you. What you have seen and heard make you doubt but let me put things in perspective. The recording you heard was not the truth. The recording you heard was not what you should have. THIS is the real thing."

\- - - 

Alex's eyes widened even more with shock shaking her entire frame. How had Lena gotten the footage unlocked?

* * * 

"This is a man, a husband and father. This is a man that became a monster because he was subjected to hateful messages for over a decade. This is a man that was twisted and transformed, just for one purpose and that was to kill...whether kryptonian or human. This person made you all believe that Supergirl did such a horrible and violent thing. She didn't do what you have heard. This is a man that lost his daughter because of his choice to believe hate and evil. This is a man that did what he made you believe she had. This is a man that destroyed our hero in the worst possible way.

This is the man that drugged and found a way to control Superman's mind. But this is the woman, the angel, the hero that saved us once again. This is the same woman whom had been sent to look after this man. This is the same woman….that nearly died to save us once again by fighting her cousin." Lena held up a picture of Supergirl at her worst. "This is what the monsters that made him fight his own kind did. She nearly died to protect us all, whether we have good or bad thoughts and intentions. This woman is MY hero. This angel that shields us with her broken wings, is someone I love.

I am asking you to do the same. I am asking you to see what you haven't got to since you saw and heard only chaos and means to make you disbelieve. I am asking you to believe in the red and blue, like we do our country. That child that the man made you believe she hurt in such a despicable way, is the same child she has nearly died for since she came to Earth. This is the child that fights beside her. This is a woman that has NEVER been hurt by Supergirl.

I know most of you think all I am is a Luthor, so that means the roads I pave to you are with nothing but dark intentions. I want you to remember one thing before I leave this camera…

She has saved us all, this whole Earth, because she believes in each and every single one of us. She believes our lives deserve saving and healing. She believes it so much she has fell for us and been brutally beaten for us. She takes solely and fully each strike. She takes them so we do not feel the injury. This woman, this saving grace…..has fought for her life these past 24 hours. Do you know why she fights? It isn't for her, it's for us. She fights to survive so she can protect us and heal us. She survives for us so we do. SHE….is our only true good on our planet. She is our hope, our strength, our shield. She fights to live for us. Let's fight to live for her too."

* * * End of Broadcast

Alex looked up directly into Lena's gaze as both of theirs were watery with the tears that were flowing freely from their eyes. She was speechless by what the woman had done to clear her sister's name and get people to believe the truth. They both had noticed Kara sleeping peacefully once more as Lena stood up stepping toward Alex.

"Three hundred and eleven million….seven hundred and twenty six thousand...nine hundred and ninety two people have viewed this online. Every single one of them have liked it. Every single one of them have sent messages of love and support. I've had it sent in 24 languages. I've had it sent in grail and sign language too. I have given Nia the article her and I have collaborated on to write. She's having CATCO publish it as we speak." Lena took one of Alex's hands. "She is our world Alex. I wasn't going to let her's fade."

Alex couldn't find the capacity to talk and instead just embraced the woman tightly. Her arms wrapped around Lena were all the confirmation that she needed to know that she'd done the right thing by going on the air. They would not let Supergirl fall anymore. They, for her would be...STRONGER TOGETHER


End file.
